


stitches.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 4, M/M, OngNiel Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Daniel telah mengoyak semuanya dan Seongwu menjahitnya.





	stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah swing entertainment (dulu ymc entertainment). penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

“Kau tidak perlu mengunjungiku, _Hyung_.”

Daniel  mengerjap saat Seongwu datang berkunjung, menyodorkan satu cangkir kopi melintasi jeruji. Hari sudah malam dan penjara sudah sepi. Para penjaga tahu diri sehingga kedatangan Seongwu membuat mereka menepi. Sel Daniel terpisah dengan tahanan-tahanan lainnya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang iri akan pemberian secangkir kopi oleh seorang polisi.

“Tidak ada salahnya, kan?” Seongwu mengerling. Cengiran tengil, seperti yang selalu tersimpan di kepala Daniel, “Lagipula kau sahabatku.”

Perkataan itu membuat Daniel terdiam. Kilau dalam tatapnya berubah. Kilau tidak enak hati. Cangkir kopi itu perlahan diturunkan, Daniel menghela napas dalam. Terlalu banyak yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya, seperti kilas-kilas masa lalu sebelum Daniel mendekam di balik jeruji. Bagaimana Seongwu tatapnya masih sama hangat dari dulu hingga sekarang. Bagaimana kebaikan demi kebaikan terus diberikan oleh pemuda itu padanya. Oh, tentu saja. Seongwu adalah orang baik di sini. Orang baik yang selalu memberikan kesempatan bahkan untuk Daniel Si Orang Jahat.

“Aku tidak pantas disebut sahabatmu, _Hyung_.”

Atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Mengikuti jalan yang salah. Membuat wajah Seongwu sebagai seorang polisi tercoreng karena sahabatnya seorang penjahat. Mungkin salahnya karena terlalu bebal. Mungkin salah Seongwu karena tidak menariknya paksa.

Daniel telah merobek ikatan di antara mereka dan Seongwu—sebagai orang paling tuli sedunia—menjahit kembali apa yang sudah Daniel koyak-koyak. Seongwu orang pertama yang menyapanya di tahanan. Seongwu satu-satunya orang yang mengusahakan keringanan hukuman Daniel (mencarikan pengacara, mengumpulkan saksi mata, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya). Seongwu bahkan tidak segan mengunjunginya tiap pekan di penjara, tidak peduli seragam polisinya dan seragam napi yang membungkus tubuh Daniel.

Daniel tidak pernah meminta itu semua. Pun merasa tidak pantas menerima itu semua.

“Jangan bilang gitu, ah, Daniel.”

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi di antara mereka. Seongwu meminum kopinya perlahan hingga kandas. Sementara Daniel masih diam dengan benang-benang kusut di kepalanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti dari Seongwu, sayangnya ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya. Hening terus merambat sampai Seongwu menurunkan cangkir kopinya, berkata dengan nada menyiratkan rasa sedih.

“Besok aku tidak akan datang lagi.”

Oh, tentu saja. Tiga hari lagi hari eksekusi mati Daniel. “Aku tahu.”

“Kuharap kau tidak menyesal.” Kali ini, senyum Seongwu tidak mencapai mata, “Habiskan kopinya. Nanti dingin.”

Dalam diam, Daniel menatap punggung Seongwu hingga ditelan pintu yang ditutup. Matanya masih menatap hampa kopi di tangan. Hangatnya meresap hingga ujung-ujung jemari. Didekatkannya cangkir kertas kopi dan diteguknya perlahan sebelum Daniel mengerenyit.

Pahit. Seperti  hidupnya. [***]


End file.
